


Make Sure She Doesn't Disturb Me

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Babies, Baby Webby!, Bentina Beakley is a parent, Child Abandonment, Gen, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Scrooge is a big softie even though he pretends not to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: There was one time Scrooge paid attention to Webby before his grandnephews came along and made her apart of the family.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Make Sure She Doesn't Disturb Me

Scrooge McDuck was in his office when there was a knock on the door. He paused his paperwork, sitting straight and looking up.

"Come in," he said.

Mrs. Beakley came in. This was a surprise. Mrs. Beakley rarely ever bothered him when he was working.

"What can I do for you, Beakley?" Scrooge asked, a hint of concern in his tone. If Ms. Beakley had to interrupt his work, it must have been important.

"Mr. McDuck, I have an announcement to make," Bentina responded, stiffer than she usually was. There was a steely expression on her face, but there was a strange, almost vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Scrooge asked when she didn't say anything.

Mrs. Beakley took a deep breath. "My daughter just called me. She would like me to look after my grandchild for a few days," she explained.

Scrooge blinked. "I didn't know you had a grandchild."

"Neither did I," Mrs. Beakley said rigidly, almost bitterly.

Sometimes Scrooge wondered about his housekeeper's life before they met. But Bentina was a private person and it was none of his business anyway, so Scrooge never asked. And she never spoke of it. 

"Well, I can't very well tell you that you can't see your family," Scrooge said, turning back to his work. He waved a hand at Beakley. "Just make sure the tot doesn't disturb me."

"Very well," Mrs. Beakley said, "Thank you." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Like a silent scream, Scrooge thought. Beakley had only spoken about her daughter twice in all the years Scrooge had known her. And when she had, the look on her face reminded him of the bullet to his heart when Donald left with the eggs. He'd give her the day off tomorrow.

* * *

Scrooge was in his office the day Mrs. Beakley's estranged daughter came over with a small baby girl. He didn't see anything, but he heard a few muffled words through the wall. "Thanks Mom", and "You're welcome, Julia", and "I'll be back in three days." Then there was the sound of the door closing. And then silence.

After a moment or so, Scrooge heard Mrs. Beakley walking around. He heard her talking quietly to her granddaughter, but couldn't make out what she was saying. He definitely heard when the baby started crying.

Her name was Webby.

* * *

Three days passed. 

A week passed.

A month passed.

One year passed.

Mrs. Beakley's daughter never came back.

* * *

Scrooge watched, impressed, by how well Mrs. Beakley took to parenting. Sure, she'd helped out with Scrooge's nephew and niece when they were young, but not to this extent. Scrooge felt like he shouldn't be surprised, considering she was a mother, but he was. He'd never seen this side of Beakley before. This soft side of her that spoke softly to Webby, or that sang her to sleep, or played peek-a-boo with her to make her giggle. It was like Beakley became a different person when Webby was in her arms.

When she noticed Scrooge watching though, she'd go all rigid and stiff.

On top of taking care of a baby, Beakley still took care of the house and did an excellent job. Scrooge had refrained from giving her too much work, knowing how much time and energy children took. Yet Beakley worked as hard as ever and never complained. Scrooge wondered if she ever got tired.

One day, Scrooge was reading his newspaper at the kitchen table, when there was a little tug on his coat. Frowning, Scrooge looked down, and his eyes widened in surprise. There was Webby, trying to pull herself up on her feet with the flap of his coat.

"What are you doing?" Scrooge asked.

Webby just looked up at him with a grin and laughed.

"Where's your Granny?" Scrooge looked around, his gaze landing on the sofa in the living room. Mrs. Beakley was fast asleep with an arm thrown over her eyes. So she did get tired after all.

Webby grunted, losing her grip on Scrooge's coat and falling back on her bottom. With a frustrated noise, she grabbed Scrooge's coat again and pulled.

"Are you trying to walk?" Scrooge asked with an amused smirk. 

Webby made another annoyed grunt.

Scrooge's smile grew, remembering a time that Donald had done the same.

"Alright, come 'ere, lassie," Scrooge said, standing up. He took Webby's hands in his and helped her up. Immediately, Webby began walking, wobbling a little, but Scrooge's hold helped her keep her balance. 

They walked around the kitchen for awhile. Webby smiled and cooed, giggling every now and then. She looked down at her feet, then up at Scrooge with sparkling eyes.

Scrooge's heart did something it hadn't since Donald and Della were born.

Webby giggled at him again, then started walking faster. She was doing so well, Scrooge let go of one of her hands. She didn't even seem to notice, charging past the counter. Slowly, Scrooge let go of her other hand. Webby took off running, squealing with delight.

"Bless me bagpipes, lassie. Look at you!" Scrooge exclaimed in wonder, "You're like a wee race car driver!"

Webby looked at him and laughed.

Her sparkling eyes made Scrooge feel like jello inside.

Then Mrs. Beakley rushed into the room, panicked. "Mr. McDuck, I accidentally fell asleep! When I woke up, my granddaughter was gone! Have you seen - "

"Relax, Beakley," Scrooge told her. He pointed. 

Mrs. Beakley looked and gasped when she saw Webby running around, laughing joyously. She looked at Scrooge with wide eyes. "Did you teach her...?"

"Aye," Scrooge said, "She came to me, wanting help. I gave her a little boast, and she figure out the rest on her own."

Mrs. Beakley sighed, overwhelmed. She closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. Then she stood up straight and fixed her hair.

"Thank you, Mr. McDuck," she said. When Webby ran in front of her, she quickly snatched the little girl in her arms. Webby giggled, wiggling, as Beakley stood up again. "I apologize for the inconvenience. I promise I'll make sure she doesn't disturb you again."

Scrooge blinked and frowned in confusion.

Beakley raised an eyebrow. "Like you asked me to?'

"Ah yes!" Scrooge said. Then he cleared his throat and scowled. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir," Mrs. Beakley said.

She left the kitchen with Webby waving at Scrooge over her shoulder. 

* * *

It didn't happen again. 

It probably shouldn't have made Scrooge's heart ache, but it did.

He watched Webby grow up from afar, even though she grew up in his house.

And it would take nine years for that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a bit about the triplets as babies, I wanted to do one with Baby Webby too! I was considering adding her into my last Ducktales fanfic, but I just couldn't find a place for her. So I'm doing something specifically about her. I think I'll even write one about her childhood sometime!
> 
> Thanks to those who read, leave kudos, and comment! Let me know what you think! Thank You!


End file.
